<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Innocent by Judybrandtner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225170">Innocent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner'>Judybrandtner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - 2000s, Claire has a brother, F/M, Police Procedural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:35:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy Beauchamp comes out of prison after five years inside for a crime he swears he didn't commit. He's welcomed back to freedom by his elder sister, the only other person who believes in his innocence, and his niece.</p><p>Claire Beauchamp swore she would never forgive her ex-boyfriend Jamie for what he did to her brother and that she would never talk to Jamie again, not even after she discovered herself pregnant with his child.</p><p>Jamie Fraser has passed the last five years trying to forget Claire without success. When his job as a police officer brings him back to her, he will need all his energy to not to lose her, and their child, again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Teddy Beauchamp packed his small suitcase with the few clothes, and items he owned. He put the photos of his parents and his sister on top of the clothes before closed the suitcase and leave it beside the door. A prison guard came to give him a small cotton bag with some other items it had been kept at the prison's storeroom for the five years he had been there- his old Metallica wallet, his father's watch, stopped for God knows how long, and leather bracelet he remembered to have brought at a Christmas market few months before being arrested. 'Time to go Teddy.' The guard said, accompanying him through the corridors of the building. Some other prisoners cheered him and gave good wishes as he walked around for the last time. Another guard checked and signed some documents before another guard took him outside the prison walls. Teddy smiled as he saw Claire, his sister, waiting beside her car. She run to him and hugged him tightly, and Teddy felt in heaven.</p><p>'Are you OK?' She asked in tears.</p><p>'I am now, Claire.' Teddy said.</p><p>'Let's go home.' Claire said, taking Teddy's suitcase and putting it on her old car's trunk. 'I've ordered your favourite cake.' She added as they sat inside the car, Teddy looked at the back, where a doll and a colouring book lain on a child's sit. 'I moved your things to the small room. I needed your old room for Faith.'</p><p>'How is she?' Teddy asked as Claire drove the car out of the prison's parking.</p><p>'She's good.' Claire answered. 'At school. She's excited to finally meet her uncle.'</p><p> </p><p>Teddy still remembered the visit where Claire had told him she was pregnant. <em>'Does Jamie know?'</em> He had asked to Claire.</p><p><em>'No, I don't want him to know.'</em> Claire had promptly answered him.</p><p>
  <em>'Why not?'</em>
</p><p><em>'I can't raise a child with the man who put you in prison, Teddy.'</em> Claire told him.</p><p><em>'But he loves you and you love him.'</em> Teddy tried to reason with Claire.</p><p><em>'Not anymore.'</em> Claire said, changing the conversation theme at that point.</p><p> </p><p>Memories flooded on Teddy's mind as they finally reached their old neighbourhood. Teddy smiled as they passed the park he and his friends used to skate. He recognised he had been a wild child and had given Claire a good run for her money. She was seven years older than him, and had always been quite protective to him, above after their parents died on car accident when Claire was just eighteen and Teddy was only eleven. Claire had put all her energy on bring him up properly, at the same time she worked at a shop and studied nursing at Uni. Teddy had soon rebelled, skipping school, fighting with Claire, dabbing with drugs. He was in fact, that fateful night when he was nineteen, smoking pot at a park when someone robbed a nearby supermarket and assaulted the manager. He swore he was innocent, but he had had an argument with the manager few days earlier after he sold Claire some expired food and some witness recognised a man wearing a similar jacket to the one Teddy used to wear, and soon he was the main suspect. The case happened to be investigated by Jamie, her sister's own boyfriend. He tried his best to investigate the case but at the end, all leads lead to Teddy, and he was sentenced to five years on prison. That had caused Claire to break up with Jamie, a thing Teddy still felt somehow guilt and responsible.</p><p>'Unpack your things.' Claire said as soon as they were back at the flat they both had grown up. 'I'll prepare lunch. Mrs. Cook is bringing Faith from school alongside her granddaughter, so we'll have some time to talk during lunch.'</p><p>'You wouldn't believe how happy I am to be back at home.' Teddy hugged Claire again.</p><p>'I would,' Claire answered to Teddy, 'because I am as happy as you to have you here again.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jamie woke up covered in sweat, he had dreamt of Claire that night. Of her riding him, taking her pleasure from him. Jamie felt the taste of her nipples on his mouth and his cock hard asking for some relief of its own. He showered in the coldest water setting and made for himself a small breakfast with the few things there were on the fridge, making a mental note that he needed to go and buy some more food that very day and thinking in which supermarket he could go to avoid the one he and his ex-girlfriend used to go together, as he didn't want to explain how she had just moved out of the flat few days earlier. Jamie didn't blame Geneva for it. It was his fault and he was aware of it. The last fight had been about Geneva finding the engagement ring he had bought for Claire five years in the past and never had the chance of give to her. Geneva threw it to his face alongside the old tape from his answering machine, still containing messages from Claire and even about some old photos he had at the bottom of a drawer of his work desk. 'Tell me now!' She shouted at him. 'Do you love me or do you still love her?' He didn't answer, as he knew that she wouldn't like the answer. 'Answer me, Jamie!' She slapped him on the face and immediately packed her bags and went back to her parents house. 'Fucking bastard!' were her last words to him.</p><p> </p><p>He finished the coffee and left the flat for work. He was driving through his usual way when a fellow Officer stopped him and told him that due to an accident he had to take a detour circling a nearby hospital. Jamie froze for a second at the idea, it was the same hospital Claire worked back on the day and where they had met each other. Six years had passed since the fateful day he had lain her eyes on Claire. She the nurse who attended him this one time he had to fight with a drunken man who was trying to leave a pub on his car, just few weeks after he had moved down from Scotland to London.</p><p>
  <em>'Ye have a nice touch.' He told her as she patched up a cut on his eyebrow. 'I ken ye're might think this is a bit weird but...' </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'But what, Officer Fraser.' She smiled at him, and he named all their future children. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Jamie, please.' '</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jamie.' Jamie smiled, thinking in how much he wanted to hear his name from her lips. '</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want to invite ye somewhere.' </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'As friends, or as a date?' </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'As a date if you would like so.' </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I'll have to check which day I can go out with you.' His heart raced as she answered. 'I need to tell my brother first, that I'm leaving him alone for one night.' </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Protective of ye much?' </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'More like the opposite, if you ask him. He's seventeen. Our parents died on an accident few years ago and I've been taking care of him since.' </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Sorry to hear that, lass. But after meetin' ye, I bet he's a good lad and wouldna mind I take care of ye for one night.' </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Just one night?' Her sassy smile gave Jamie life. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Well, might be more than one.' </em>
</p><p>Their first date was a bliss, Claire and Jamie enjoying a night out at a pub close to the hospital- dancing and playing pool. Jamie accompanied Claire to her flat. <em>'Would you like to come up and meet my brother?' </em></p><p><em>'Aye, I'd love that.'</em> Jamie answered she opened the door for him.</p><p><em>'Teddy, Teddy! Are you here?'</em> Claire said as the came inside the dark place. <em>'Where is he?'</em></p><p><em>'He might have wanted to go with a friend for the night.'</em> Jamie said to Claire.<em> 'Let ye some space if, ye ken, the night went well.'</em></p><p>Claire laughed.<em> 'So, what do you think then? Did the night went well Officer Fraser?'</em> He didn't answered, but he kissed her. Claire took his hand and drove him to her bedroom. Jamie soon exploring her body with his lips and tongue.</p><p> </p><p>He finally got to meet Teddy, the next morning, as he came out of his room at the same time then Jamie did from Claire's.<em> 'You must be Jamie. Claire has been telling me about you. You're Scottish.'</em></p><p><em>'Aye, from the Highlands.'</em> Jamie answered. <em>'Claire has also been telling about ye. You are a good lad, she's proud of you.'</em></p><p><em>'Only every other day.'</em> Teddy joked, Claire watching from the door her two boys bonding.</p><p> </p><p>A bus driver honked, taking Jamie back to reality. 'The light's green man.' The bus driver shouted at Jamie, who soon ignited his car again leaving behind the hospital and all the memories on it</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One month later</p><p>'How did the job interview go?' Claire was making dinner at their flat when Teddy came, closing the door with a bang. He sat on the table beside Faith, who was focused on her colouring book and put his head between his hands.</p><p>'What do you think?' Teddy answered. 'No one wants to hire someone whose only experience is past five years on pri...' He noticed Faith looking at him. 'Australia.'</p><p>'I know a nurse whose husband runs a restaurant.' Claire answered to Teddy. 'I can ask if he needs someone on the place.'</p><p>'No, Claire.'</p><p>'Why not?'</p><p>'I need to do this for myself.' Teddy explained. 'I don't want to depend on my big sister forever.'</p><p>'OK, but the offer is going to be kept open.' Claire ruffled Teddy's hair as when they were children.</p><p> </p><p>Couple of days later Jamie arrived to work at the station and went directly to his desk. An envelope was placed on his desk by one of the younger officers. A letter from Malta, Jamie opened it to find a photo of Geneva, wearing a bikini and sipping a cocktail in the beach. <em>'Your loss.'  </em>was written on the back of the photo. He ripped it in half and threw it in the bin. </p><p>'Jamie, Dougal is looking for you.' One of the officers told Jamie who gave a last look at the photo in the bin before left for his boss, and uncle's office. 'Jamie, take a sit.' Dougal ordered as soon as Jamie came in. 'I have a new case for you. A robbery at a supermarket, past night. We passed the MO for the computer and found a suspect.' Dougal threw the file to Jamie who gasped when he saw Teddy's file.</p><p>'He...'Jamie cleared his voice and took a deep breath before carry on. 'He's still in prison.'</p><p>'He came out few weeks ago.' Dougal said to him. 'And back to his old ways, for what it looks like.'</p><p>'I'm no' even sure we had the right culprit the first time, Dougal.' Jamie closed the file, unable to see Teddy's face for longer.</p><p>'Ye only thought the lad was innocent because ye were beddin' his sister.' Dougal told him. 'Now she hasna yer balls on her purse ye might be able to see thin's clearly.'</p><p>'So, what do ye want me to do?' Jamie rose of his chair, a bad taste on his mouth from his uncle's words. </p><p>'Go to the supermarket and check the forensic unit is doin' his job properly.' Dougal explained to Jamie. 'And then go and find the lad and ask him where he was past night.'</p><p>Jamie left the office, pressing his back to the door, taking another deep breath. He couldn't believe what he had to do. His mind went five years in the past when the first robbery happen. </p><p>
  <em>'Claire, it's been a robbery at a supermarket close by.' He had gone to the hospital to pick up after her shift as he always did, just with a terrible feeling on his stomach for the news he had to her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I saw the ambulance in front of it from the bus work this morning.' Claire told him. 'And then I heard what happened to the manager from other nurses who attended him. Terrible experience, but luckily he's on his way to recover.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Aye, the thin' is. I've had to talk with a couple of witness who saw someone fleein' the supermarket.' Jamie took a couple of deep breaths before tell Claire. 'They saw a lad wearin' a black jacket with an red eagle in the back.'  Jamie took another deep breath. 'Just like the one Teddy has.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Don't be ridiculous, Teddy would never do something like that.' Claire tensed on the car sit.</em>
</p><p><em>'He wasna last night at home.' Jamie's chest hurt as the words came out.</em> </p><p>
  <em>'Do you seriously want to interrogate my brother?' Claire's shouted at him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I don't, but I need to.' Jamie told Claire. 'The sooner he's out of the way the best.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jamie used the old keys he still kept from the times when he was a regular visitor at the building to let himself in. He went to the third floor through the staircase, hoping Teddy was alone, had a perfect alibi and he could just left and find the real culprit without Dougal talking shit on him. He finally arrived to the landing and rung the bell. His heart raced as the steps could be heard coming close to the door. 'Jamie!' It wasn't Teddy but Claire who opened the door. Jamie's breath stopped on how beautiful she still was. 'What are you doing here? I let you clear I didn't want to see you again' She quickly told him.</p><p>'I...' Jamie swallowed. 'I came to see Teddy.'</p><p>'Whatever for?'</p><p>'I...I just heard he came of prison and I wanted to check on him.' Jamie lied, and felt bad about it. 'Is he home?'</p><p>'He's out with friends, trying to recover the five years he lost, because of you.'</p><p>'Mama!' A little girl with red braids run to Claire. Jamie gasped and Claire's face took a weird expression 'Who are you talking with?'</p><p>Jamie crouched to talk with the little girl. 'I'm Jamie, an old friend of yer mam's and yer uncle. What's yer name a leannan?'</p><p>'Your voice sounds funny, I like it.' The girl said. 'I'm Faith.'</p><p>'Pleased to meet ye miss Faith. Is yer da...daddy home?' </p><p>'I don't have a daddy. Just Mama and Uncle Teddy. He's just come back from Australia.'</p><p>'How old are ye?'</p><p>'I'm four, I'll be five on Spring.'</p><p>'Faith go back to the living room.' Claire ordered and soon Faith run back to the house.'</p><p>'Claire...' Jamie tried for the question to come out of his mind.</p><p>'I'll tell Teddy you were here.' Claire interrupted him. 'It's up to him if he wants to see you or not. Goodbye Jamie.' She closed the door before Jamie could even react. Jamie was tempted to ring again but he knew she wouldn't open. He turn back and left again through the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>'Why didna ye tell her the truth?' Dougal asked when Jamie reported his conversation with Claire to him.</p><p>'Because I ken her, if I had told her why I was there she would have been sure I never got close to Teddy again.' Jamie explained. 'Thinking that I just want to check on him, there's a chance he comes freely to talk with me.'</p><p>'Ye're a bloody idiot.' Dougal huffed at him. 'That's the Fraser blood on ye. The Mackenzies were never so dumb.'</p><p>'Can I go now?' Jamie rose from the chair. 'I need to check if I can find some other suspects for the robbery and follow up a lead.'</p><p>'Aye, get off my sight.' </p><p>Jamie made a call as the computer downloaded the files of other criminals whose MO was similar to the case. 'Birth certificate archives, how may I help you?'</p><p>'Aye, I'm Officer Fraser, I'm calling ye to check a Birth certificate.'</p><p>'What's the name of the person?'</p><p>'Faith Fraser.'</p><p>'Faith Fraser, give me a minute...' The archivist put him on hold as Jamie started to check the files once they were finally open. 'I can't find any Faith Fraser, sorry.' </p><p>'Of course she's no' a Fraser, Claire hates ye, she wouldna put yer name to the lass.' Jamie said to himself. 'Can you try for Faith Beauchamp?'</p><p>'OK...I have one, but I don't think it's the person you're looking for. It's a four year old girl.' The archivist said.</p><p>'Can I have the date of birth anyway.'</p><p>'Faith Julia Beauchamp, born the 20th of March 1996.' Jamie took the calendar from his desk and counted back nine months from March. </p><p>'What's the name of the father?'</p><p>'No father's name, just the mother, Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp.'</p><p>'Thank ye for yer help.' Jamie hung up the phone and looked at the calendar. The last time he had made love to Claire had been in July and the last time he saw her, until today, it had been in August. Faith was his child and he was sure of it. 'Lad, time to go.' Dougal came to him as other officers got ready to leave the station for the day. 'Fancy a whisky at the pub in the corner?' He asked him.</p><p>'No' today Dougal.' Jamie answered. 'I feel like go home to rest.'</p><p>'Forget about that lad and his sister. 'Twas a long time ago.'</p><p> </p><p>Jamie went home and sighed to the emptiness of it. His mind soon thought back to Claire and Faith, what it could have been if he had done his job properly the first time. He soon imagined the little girl running to him to welcome him home after a hard work's day. He took the phone out of his receptacle and lain in the sofa waiting for the warm voice of his mother.</p><p>'So, do ye think the lass is yers?' Ellen asked as soon as Jamie told him the whole story of how his day had gone. She made a gesture to Jenny, Jamie's sister to come and listen.</p><p>'She has our red hair, her eyes are golden like Claire's, but slanted like ours.' Jamie kept telling Ellen. 'I...I've checked her birth date, she was born only seven months after I saw Claire last. I can feel she's mine.'</p><p>'Then ye have to talk with Claire.' Ellen said to Jamie. 'Do ye want to meet her, the lass? Properly I mean.'</p><p>'I do, she's my daughter, I want to be part of her life.' Jamie sighed again. 'But Claire hates me, she never told me about the bairn. I ken she isna goin' to let me get back to her life so easily.'</p><p>'God will help ye.' Ellen told Jamie. 'I canna wait to ken more about my new granddaughter. And wait until I tell yer Da and Murtagh.' Jamie finally laughed. 'Call me in the minute ye talk with Claire about the lass. What's her name?'</p><p>'Faith, her name is Faith.'</p><p>'Faith Fraser, a good strong name.'</p><p>'Beauchamp, no' Fraser.' Jamie told Ellen. 'I'm no' sure if she would ever be a Fraser.'</p><p>'She will, Claire canna hold a grudge for ye forever.'</p><p>'Och, She will try for sure.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jamie needed answers and he went for them. Next day, mid-morning, he drove to Claire's hospital and used his credentials in the reception to be shown to Claire's ward. She was now the chief surgical nurse and she had a small office for herself. Jamie was left there by another nurse who went to look for Claire next. Jamie looked around, focusing on the table, in a photo of Claire and Faith on a Christmas show. He took the photo in his hands and tried to picture the image with him on it, mourning all those moments he had missed on his daughter's life. He was still day-dreaming when Claire came in, a furious look on her face. 'How did you dare to come here? And using all your dirty police tricks, you bastard.' She slapped him, hard. 'I told you to stay away from me.'</p><p>'We need to talk.' Jamie said, his face still stinging.</p><p>'No we don't.' Claire walked to the door, opening it for him. 'Leave, now!'</p><p>'Faith, she's my lass, isna she?' Claire closed the door and walked closer to Jamie again. 'I've checked her birth certificate.'</p><p>'You bloody bastard!' She slapped him again, even harder.</p><p>'Why didna ye tell me about the bairn, Claire? I would always have supported ye.'</p><p>'And do what, Jamie? Play house while my brother rot in prison because of you.'</p><p>'Ye ken I believed he was innocent as much as ye did.' Jamie told Claire. 'But I still needed to do my job and all the evidence pointed to him.'</p><p>'Then you should have done your job better.' Claire turn around and went back to the door.</p><p>'I want to meet Faith.' Jamie begged. 'I want to be part of her life.'</p><p>'No.'</p><p>'She's my daughter, I have the right to meet her.'</p><p>'It's too late for that Jamie.' Claire didn't move. 'I have work to do, so please, leave.'</p><p>Jamie sighed and walked towards the door, stopping in front of Claire. 'There's been another robbery on a supermarket. The MO was similar to Teddy's and Dougal sent me to talk with him.' Claire felt the wish of slap Jamie again, the presence of a couple of young nurses being the only thing that stopped her. 'That's why I went to yer house the other day.'</p><p>'Stay away from me, my brother and my daughter.'</p><p>'Our daughter.'</p><p>'My daughter.'</p><p>Jamie left, Claire closing the door hard as soon as Jamie was out of the office. Jamie sighed again and left, bowing to the two nurses who had been watching them. Claire burst on tears, slowly sliding down until she was sat on the floor. 'Claire, is it everything OK?' One of the nurses knocked on the door.</p><p>Claire took a couple of deep breaths and composed herself before answer. 'Yes. I just need a minute.' She stood up and went to clean her face before going back to her work. She could feel the looks of the other nurses, gossiping about what the police wanted from her. The story about Teddy's sentence soon would be known to them, making their gossiping harder to stop, and so Claire focused on her work, ignoring the looks and chatting.</p><p> </p><p>Jamie was awoken a couple of days later by the bell on the door. He quickly put on a rugby shirt and rubbed his eyes as he walked towards the door. 'Mam! What are ye doin' here?' Ellen, his mother, on one of her best dresses and coat, perfectly coiffed and holding a suitcase, quickly kissed him in the cheeks and made his way inside the flat.</p><p>'Good lord, ye need to dust this place.' Ellen said, taking her coat and gloves off and leaving them on the arm of the sofa. 'I didna raise ye like that a balaich.'</p><p>'Mam, 'tis my day off, I was goin' to do some clean up today.' Jamie answered.</p><p>'No, ye weren't. I ken ye well.'</p><p>'What are ye doin' here?' Jamie asked again. 'Is it everythin' fine at home?'</p><p>'Aye.' Ellen answered. 'I came to meet my new granddaughter. Yer father and Murtagh can take care of themselves for a few days.'</p><p>Jamie sighed. 'I already told ye how the conversation with Claire went.'</p><p>'Aye, I ken. That's why I came. I goin' to help ye change Claire's mind.'</p><p>'Mam, no.'</p><p>'Why no'? Ye two just need someone to mediate between yer stubborn arses and find a solution.' Ellen straightened up one of Jamie's frames on the wall, cringing as her fingers came back covered on dust. 'And well, I have some experience on the matter, after 35 years coming around yer Da and Murtagh.' Jamie laughed and went to hug his mother. 'Oh, lad, dinna worry, everythin' will be OK. The lass is one of us and she'll soon be part of the family.'</p><p> </p><p>Ellen left her suitcase on Jamie's extra room, while Jamie prepared some breakfast, enjoying having his mother around with news about the family- Jamie's Da and Godfather, his siblings, nephews and nieces- and old friends from Broch Mhorda, the small town in Scotland he had been born. After breakfast, Ellen put herself to the task, asking Jamie for Claire's address. He did more than giving her the address, but driving her to the building. 'Don't stay there like a dog. Ellen said to Jamie as he sat inside the car planning to wait for Ellen to finish talking with Claire. 'Go and do some cleaning in the meantime. I'll call ye when I'm finish.' Jamie rolled his eyes, but he did what his mother asked, leaving her at the door of the building before left.</p><p>'Hello, Claire.' Ellen said once Claire opened the door for her. ''Tis been a while, isna it?'</p><p>'Ellen, what are you doing here.' Claire asked, letting Ellen inside the flat, telling her where to leave her coat and gloves.</p><p>'Jamie told me about Faith.' Ellen answered. 'I came to meet the lass and talk with ye about Jamie and her.'</p><p>'Let's get comfy.' They walked to the living room, sitting on the sofa. 'Faith is in her room now. We can talk privately. Look, I don't know what Jamie has told you, but I have my reasons to keep Faith away from Jamie.'</p><p>'Claire, I understand yer feelin's.' Ellen touched Claire's hand. 'Both as a mother and as an elder sister who helped a lot to raise my younger siblin's. I would have killed for them in the same way I would kill for my bairns. But now Jamie kens Faith exists, he canna live kennin' about her and no' bein' able to see her. He loves her and just wants a chance to be part of her life.'</p><p>'Love her? He's seen Faith once.' Claire felts tears on her eyes.</p><p>'Aye, but she's his, that's everythin' he needs to love the lass deeply.' Ellen smiled and squeezed Claire's hand. 'Didna ye love Faith the same moment ye kent ye were carryin' her?' Claire nodded. 'I ken he broke yer heart, but I also ken he's no' going to commit that mistake with Faith.'</p><p>As soon as Ellen said her name, Faith came running from her room, stopping in front of the unknown guest. 'Who are you?'</p><p>'Och, ye must be Faith, a leannan.' Ellen left Claire's hand to caress the little girl's hair. 'I'm Ellen, yer Granny.' She opened up her purse and produced a little plush Highland Cow for the girl. 'I got this for ye.'</p><p>'My Granny?' Faith looked to Claire, trying not to break down in front of her. 'Mama told me my Granny was in Heaven with Granddad.'</p><p>'Faith, come here.' Claire helped Faith to sit between between her and Ellen. 'Ellen is your other Granny, your daddy's mother.'</p><p>'But I don't have a daddy.' Faith said.</p><p>'You have a daddy.' Claire explained to Faith. 'Do you remember the man who was here the other day? Jamie, the man with the funny voice.' Faith nodded. 'He's your daddy.'</p><p>'Has he been in Australia too?' Faith asked.</p><p>'No, see...' Claire tried to find a way to explain Faith about Jamie. 'Sometimes a mama and a daddy are not happy together and they go on to live in different places. Like Laura's parents.'</p><p>'Why you weren't happy with Daddy?' Claire swallowed hard at Faith's question.</p><p>'I'll explain you when you're a bit older, Faith.' Claire said. 'Your daddy wants to meet you now. Would you like to do so?'</p><p>'Yes, he's got a funny voice.' Faith said with a big smile. 'You have a funny voice too.' She added to Ellen.</p><p>'Och, and if ye think we sound funny, wait until ye meet yer Grandda.' Ellen said, opening her arms to hug Faith.</p><p>'I have a Grandad too?'</p><p>'Aye, ye have. A Grandda, a Godfather, three Uncles, two Aunts and five Cousins.' Ellen listed. 'They're also lookin' forward to meet ye mo bheannachd.' So, what do ye say Claire?'</p><p>'OK, I suppose we can try once or twice.' Ellen hugged Claire, Faith soon joining.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jamie drove for minutes around the block, in fear that Claire would not open the door for his mother, but soon his focus went in a different direction as he saw Teddy walking around  the entrance of the park behind the building. Jamie parked the car and walked toward his old friend. 'Teddy!'</p><p>'Jamie! It's been a while.' Teddy said to Jamie. 'Claire told me you had been around.'</p><p>'I need to talk to ye.' Jamie said. 'Let's go for a drink.' Jamie took Teddy to a nearby pub, sitting on a corner table after Jamie ordered some drinks. 'I suppose Claire has told ye why.' </p><p>'I swear to you Jamie, I have nothing to be with the new robbery.' Teddy answered as the drinks reached the table.</p><p>'I still need to ask ye.' Jamie sighed. 'It isna me, 'tis my boss who sent me. Ye can trust me.'</p><p>'As I trusted you five years back.'</p><p>'Teddy, please. Just tell me where ye were the Saturday night between midnight and 5am, I can tell Dougal ye have an alibi and I can stop him givin' me problems.'</p><p>'I was on the park, running. Alone.' Teddy told Jamie, who soon sighed loudly. 'Things are not going well since I came out prison. I've trying to find a job without success. And you know, five years is a long time. My old gang has now other things to do, careers and relationships, and I've been feeling a bit lost. Sometimes, if a feel anxious and I can't sleep, I just go for a run on the park.'</p><p>'Mac na galla, Teddy.'</p><p>'I know, but that's the truth.' Teddy reassured Jamie. 'Claire was awake when I came home. She would have noticed if I had had anything suspicious on me. Ask her.'</p><p>Jamie sighed again. 'I believe ye, Teddy. And I'm sorry thin's arena good for ye now. Ye were like a brother to me, I dinna want to se ye on trouble again.' Jamie took his notebook from his pocket and wrote his phone number for Teddy. 'Take it, next time ye are in need for a run on the park at midnight ye can call me and I'll be there for ye.'</p><p>'I can't do that Jamie.'</p><p>'I prefer loose sleep and ken ye're safe than have to go through everythin' again.'</p><p>'Thank you, Jamie.' Teddy put the paper on his jacket's pocket. 'So...'</p><p>'So what?' Jamie asked. </p><p>'You know about Faith now.'</p><p>Jamie sighed loudly again, finishing his beer in just one long sip. 'Aye, I ken about her. My mam is with yer sister now, talkin' with her about me being able to see Faith and be a father to her.'</p><p>'I...I wanted Claire to tell you from the beginning.' Teddy explained. 'I even thought on write a letter to you, telling about the baby. I hope you get to see Faith, she needs her father on her life, counting how useless of a male role model I am.'</p><p>'Dinna say that, Teddy. Ye're a good lad, just unlucky.'</p><p>As Jamie and Teddy talked, they didn't notice a man, at the other side of the bar, observing them. His fist hit the bar as the men he was watching talked friendly far from him, making the barman look at him strangely. The man finished his drink and threw the money to pay for it on the bar, leaving the bar on flush. His plan wasn't going as well as it was supposed to go. He got in his old car and drove aimlessly for some time until he stopped in front a small supermarket. He went there, acting as a normal shopper, random things in his basket, while looking at the floor plan, the doors and exits. It would take some more time for make his move yet, but this time he had to be sure all the eyes went towards his enemy...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jamie changed jackets twice and struggled for a few minutes with his tie before his mother came to his room. 'Let me help ye, a bhalaich' Ellen took the knot in hr hands and it was done within seconds. 'I thought ye were wearing the black suit.'</p><p>'Aye, I changed my mind.' Jamie answered. 'But I thought black wouldna be a good colour for a dinner with the lass.' Claire had called him few days ago, telling him about have a dinner all together with Faith, Jamie soon accepting and booking a table at nearby restaurant. 'I dinna want to scare Faith, i want her to accept me as her da.'</p><p>'She will, mo mac.' Ellen reassured her son.</p><p>'I havena been so nervous in my whole life, Mam.' Jamie confessed, sitting on his bed, Ellen sitting beside him. 'I fear I'll say somethin' wrong and Claire would take off with the lass and...' Ellen put her arm around Jamie's shoulders, almost cradling him like a child.</p><p>'Dinna fash, mo bhalaich. Everythin' would be OK.' Ellen said. ''Tis just the first step, and once everythin' goes well with Faith, we can get into ye and Claire.'</p><p>'For the love of God, Mam.' Jamie said. 'Claire and I have no' chances of go back together.'</p><p>'That's what ye want to say to yerself, but I can see ye still love her.'</p><p>'Mam, that's no' true.' Jamie tried to get the conversation to another topic. 'I was with Geneva for four years.'</p><p>'Ye told me about Claire the verra same day ye met her and brought her to Lallybroch at the first chance ye had.' Ellen answered. 'And how long it took ye to told us about Geneva? Six months? and how many times she came to Lallybroch on four years, one...two?'</p><p>'Geneva never was the country type.'</p><p>'Or ye always kent deep inside ye, that ye were with her on a rebound from Claire.'</p><p> </p><p>Claire was also at home, applying make up on her room's vanity table. She had put the only good dress she had for nice occasions, her hair on a ponytail and some gold earrings with a shiny stone. 'I haven't seen you prepare that since...well, the old times of you and Jamie.' </p><p>'Well, I can't go to a fancy place on scrubs, Teddy.' Claire said to him. 'Thank you for coming too.'</p><p>'Someone has to entertain Mrs. Fraser while you and Jamie talk.' Teddy joked. 'You never told me.'</p><p>'Told you what?' Claire said.</p><p>'If there ever was anyone on your life after Jamie.'</p><p>Claire laughed. 'What do you think? Between take care of you and Faith and my job on the hospital, I've never had any time for other men.'</p><p>'Well, now Jamie and I are around to take care of Faith...' Teddy said. 'You can have a chance. I don't want to see you alone all the time.'</p><p>'I'm happy, and I'm not alone. I have you and Faith and that's everything I need.'</p><p> </p><p>Jamie and Ellen were already on the restaurant when Claire, Faith and Teddy came. 'Hi...hello, Claire.' Jamie froze, don't knowing exactly what to do to greet Claire. Ellen went and kissed Claire and Teddy' s cheeks and Faith's hair. </p><p>'I'm so glad ye accepted to do this.' Ellen said, as they sat on the table, Faith being in between Claire and Jamie. </p><p>'Mam says you're my daddy.' Faith said as soon as she was on her chair.</p><p>'Aye, I am.' Jamie answered. ''Tis me who ye got yer red hair from.'</p><p>'I'm the only girl with red hair on my class.' Faith said. 'A boy named Billy calls me "pepper hair". I don't like it.'</p><p>'I ken the feel, mo nighean ruaidh.' Jamie said. 'People made fun of my hair on school too.' Jamie looked up  to see Claire smiling at him. 'Just tell him ye dinna like it and ye want him to stop, and if he doesna, well, ye can tell him yer da is a police officer. That will shut him up.' Claire and Teddy wheezed, and Jamie smiled at them.</p><p>'Jamie, ye canna tell those thin's to the lass.' Ellen said, but she was also laughing.</p><p>'What are all those weird words you say?' Faith said.</p><p>'Yer Gran and I come from Scotland.' Jamie said. 'Do ye ken where Scotland is?' Faith moved her head to say no. ''Tis up North. We have some different words that ye English dinna say and our own language on the Highlands, Gaelic. Mo nighean ruaidh, it means my red-haired lass, or girl.'</p><p>'Will you teach me? I want to learn the weird words too.' Faith said enthuasistically.</p><p>'Of course I will, Faith.' Jamie said. </p><p>'So, that's where you have been, on Scotland.' Faith said. 'That's why you don'y live with us, you live in Scotland.'</p><p>'This...' Jamie looked for something to say before Ellen took the word.</p><p>'Aye, he's been on the farm with yer Grandda and I.' Ellen said. 'He's been helpin' us to take care of the horses, the sheep and the cows. But now he's livin' here and wants to pass time with ye.'</p><p>'I want to see horses.' Faith said. 'Mam, can we go to the farm and see the horses?'</p><p>'Why not? Maybe during the school holidays.' Claire said.</p><p>'Ye will be welcome at Lallybroch, a leannan.' Ellen said. 'And yer Scottish family canna wait to meet ye.'</p><p>'I think we should be checking the menu.' Teddy finally said. 'I'm starving.'</p><p>'Aye, we've been talkin' for a long time.' Jamie opened his menu and shared it with Faith to help her decide what she wanted. </p><p> </p><p>While the family enjoyed their time together at the restaurant, a man waited in a dark car, parked in front of a supermarket. He made notes about movements and the employees. The times they came and went around the place. He looked every now and then at his new haircut on the rear window. It had been the work of his brother's girlfriend and it was almost exactly identical as that of Teddy Beauchamp. He looked at the passengers sit, where an old leather jacket with an eagle rested. It had waiting inside a box at the bottom of his wardrobe for five years. Soon, he thought, soon...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dinner was followed by calls every night from Jamie to Claire's flat to say good night to Faith before bed time and a family visit to the zoo next weekend, Claire was feeling more and more comfortable with having Jamie around again and enjoyed the close knit bond he and their daughter had developed in such a short time. Jamie was also enjoying every second he was passing with Faith, and with Claire, walking through the the zoo, the little girl in the middle, holding their hands, Ellen walking around making photos for the rest of the family in Scotland.</p><p>'Look Daddy, the mama monkey has a baby.' Faith pointed to Jamie, who soon knelt to see where the little girl was pointing. 'Sorry, Da, you told me in Scotland is Da.'</p><p>'Och, ye can call me whatever ye want mo leannan.' Jamie kissed Faith on the cheek. 'I'm never no' going to enjoy hear ye callin' me Da or Daddy.' Claire felt a strange warmth on her belly at the scene in front of her, Ellen snapping a photo of her smiling warmly at Jamie and Faith.</p><p>'Mam, I want a monkey.' Faith shouted, flapping a monkey plushie on the zoo's shop. </p><p>'Why not? Let me find my purse.' Claire looked for it inside her bag before Ellen stopped her.</p><p>'No, no,no, the wee monkey is on me.' Ellen took the monkey from Faith and walked with her to the shop'd till. 'I've lost the four first years of her life, I need to put myself up to date in spoil her.' Ellen said, adding a small bag of sweets for the little girl's delight. 'Here ye have mo leannan.' She told the girl once the transaction was finished, Faith hugging her.</p><p>'Thank you Granny.' Faith said to her.</p><p>'Ye're welcome, mo nighean bheag.' Ellen answered.</p><p>Jamie and Claire laughed at the interaction between grandmother and granddaughter, Jamie circle Claire with his arm on her shoulders, but quickly took it off once he noticed. 'I'm sorry, Claire, I wasna...'</p><p>'It's OK, Jamie.' Claire said as they walked out of the shop behind Faith and Ellen.</p><p>'Granny, what's a good Scottish name for the monkey?' Faith sudden. </p><p>'Oh, ye want to the wee monkey to have a good Scottish name?' Ellen said Faith. 'Let me think...how about Bonnie. 'T means pretty, and yer monkey is verra pretty.'</p><p>'Mama, do you like the name Bonnie?' Faith asked to her parents. 'And you Da?'</p><p>'Och, yer Granny is right, Bonnie is a verra bonnie name.'</p><p> </p><p>'Look Uncle Teddy.' Faith run to meet her uncle once they arrived back home. 'Granny bought me a monkey. Her name is Bonnie. It means pretty in Scottish.'</p><p>'That's a great monkey, Faith.' Teddy said to Faith. 'And Bonnie is a great name too.'</p><p>Faith run to her room to introduce Bonnie the Monkey to the rest of her plushie animals while Claire sat on the sofa beside her brother. 'How was work today?' Claire asked, Teddy had recently found a work washing plates at a restaurant.</p><p>'Fine, just scrubbing around.' Teddy answered. 'So, the zoo went well.'</p><p>'Yes, I'm starting to come along to have Jamie around again.' Claire answered. 'Ellen and he are so good with Faith. And she already loves them.'</p><p>'She deserved to have a chance to meet her father and he loves her deeply, you did right letting him back to your lives.' Teddy said to Claire. 'And well, maybe we can even see what we can do with Jamie and you.'</p><p>'Don't be ridiculous, Jamie and I are OK being just Faith's parents.' She rose from the sofa, thinking on a shower to relief her aching muscles from being walking the whole day and a nice cup of tea.</p><p>'Are you sure?' Teddy asked as she left the living room.</p><p> </p><p>'Och, this one is so pretty.' Ellen looked at the photos she had printed on a quick-service shop, giving Jamie the one of Claire smiling at them, jamie sighing loudly as he looked at it. 'Claire looks verra beautiful on it, doesna she?'</p><p>'Aye, she does.' Jamie answered. 'She's always bein' verra beautiful.'</p><p>'That one is for ye, mo balaich.' Ellen said, before put herself at work, putting the photos on a fancy album she had also purchased, to be send to the rest of the family in Scotland. 'One for yer table at work, once we got ye two together again.'</p><p>'Och, again with that one.' Jamie sighed again. 'Claire and I arena gettin' together again.'</p><p> </p><p>Couple of days passed, Jamie was working at the station, reading files when his phone rung, a call from Claire. 'Aye, Claire. 'Tis a nice surprise.'</p><p>'Jamie, I would like to ask you something.' Claire said through the phone.</p><p>'Aye, whatever ye wish.' Jamie said without even hesitate. </p><p>'I need to stay longer at work, someone called sick.' Claire explained. 'Would you mind to pick up Faith from school and stay there until Teddy and I come back. I already told school you might go.'</p><p>'Aye, of course I will.'</p><p>Jamie told Dougal he needed to go a bit earlier, Dougal telling him to do whatever he wanted, as he was busy, and soon  before five o'clock, Jamie arrived to Faith's school, waiting for some time with the rest of the parents until the little girl came running to him, Jamie scooping her off her feet and kissing her cheek. 'How was yer day, a nighean?'</p><p>'We learnt about rainbows, rainbows are pretty.' Faith said to Jamie. 'Where's Mama?'</p><p>'She needs to stay in the hospital for longer today, so, 'tis me and ye for the evening.' Jamie explained. 'Do ye want to buy some things and make a homemade pizza at home?'</p><p>'It's sounds funny, Da.' Faith answered to Jamie.</p><p>After a visit to the supermarket to get the ingredients necessary for all the crust, the sauce and the toppings, the went to Claire's flat, where Jamie found two aprons, one for him and another folded for Faith and they began their cooking. Soon the kitchen was covered by a fine layer of flour, as Faith was, Jamie enjoying the evening with his daughter. 'What do ye want to put, the green olives, or the black ones?'</p><p>'All of them, I like olives.' Faith answered. </p><p>'Me too, let's add lots of them.'</p><p>Faith went home easily, tired from all the playing in the kitchen and a good old Scottish story Jamie had told her just before go to sleep. He had then go back to kitchen, to finish cleaning before Claire arrived home. Teddy came first to home, surprised to see Jamie in there, tidying up the kitchen. 'Jamie, how are you? Where's Claire?'</p><p>'She had to cover someone at the hospital.' Jamie explained. 'She called me to take care of Faith for the evening.'</p><p>'It seems you two have had fun.' Teddy told Jamie.'</p><p>'Aye, we made a pizza from scratch and Faith was verra free with the flour.' Jamie laughed.</p><p>'I'm really tired, i need to go to sleep.' Teddy told Jamie.</p><p>'Aye, dinna fash for me. I'll finish here and...would ye mind I'm keeping myself here until Claire comes back?' Jamie asked. 'I want to see her safe.'</p><p>'Of course not Jamie.' Teddy said. 'The sofa is convertible if you want to lie down.'</p><p>'Aye, I might use it.'</p><p> </p><p>Claire came back way past midnight, to find a tidied up kitchen and Jamie sleeping on the sofa. She touched his shoulder, Jamie smiling in sleep until Claire called his name and woke up. 'Jamie, you're still here.'</p><p>'Aye, I wanted to wait for ye.' Jamie answered. </p><p>'You didn't have too.'</p><p>'I ken, but I wanted to.' Jamie sat in the sofa, leaving space for Claire to sit beside him. 'I wanted to see ye safe.'</p><p>'Thank you, Jamie.' Claire said. 'How's Faith? Did you have fun today?'</p><p>'Aye, we had so much fun I had to lay down once I finished cleaning the aftermath.' Claire laughed at Jamie's explanation.</p><p>'How's your mother? Has she gone back to Scotland?' Claire asked.</p><p>'Och no, she isna leaving so easily.' Jamie made Claire laugh again. 'We got an IKEA catalogue yesterday and she's makin' a list of thin's for a room for Faith at my place. She thinks the lass should have one in case ye ver let her stay overnight.'</p><p>'Your mother is right.' Claire answered. 'Now we're OK, we should start to look to, you know...organise a proper schedule for you and Faith.'</p><p>'If ye wish to, I would love to have Faith overnight at my flat every now an then.'</p><p>'I feel like I owe you an apology, for...well...don't tell you about Faith earlier.' Faith looked at the carpet as the words came out her mouth. 'I think...'</p><p>'I dinna need an explanation, Claire.' Jamie said, making Claire look at him, Claire's breath stopping as she looked directly to Jamie's bright blue eyes. ''Tis OK.'</p><p>'Thank you Jamie.'</p><p>'Claire, did you just come?' Teddy came out of his room. 'It's past two in the morning.'</p><p>'Yes, it was a busy day at the ward.' Claire answered Teddy. </p><p>'Aye, I suppose 'tis time for me to go back home.' Jamie rose from the sofa.</p><p>'Oh, no, it's too late, I don't want you to drive half sleep.' Claire told Jamie, pushing him down the sofa again. 'I'll bring you a blanket, you can stay here. Teddy, come here and help me open this.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Da, you're still here.' Faith run to Jamie, still half asleep on the sofa, jumping on him.</p><p>'Oof, ye weight like a good draft horse, mo leannan.' Jamie laughed and cuddled with Faith. ''Twas so late when yer mam came and she let me sleep here.'</p><p>'Are you coming to school today too?' Faith asked.</p><p>'Aye, if ye want and yer mam doesna mind.'</p><p>'Oh Faith, let your father rest.' Claire came from the corridor in her nightgown, Jamie trying to avoid the places where it let Claire's body being seen through the fabric. </p><p>'Dinna fash for that.' Jamie said. 'I'm no' mad at mornin' cuddles.'</p><p>Claire made breakfast with the help of Jamie. 'No, Jamie, that's too much salt.' Teddy smiled, looking at his sister and Jamie, behaving almost as when they were a couple, all those years back. He could feel the flame, if small and flickering, still burning between them. He also enjoyed to see them during the meal, laughing at each other's jokes and Faith's comments about the things she wanted to have at her father's place future room. He wished nothing had happened, and the scene in front of him was a normal family breakfast with his sister, brother-in-law and niece. Jamie drove Claire and Teddy to work and Faith to school before go to his station where a big tower of paperwork was waiting for him. He was going through it when Ellen showed up at his desk.</p><p>'So...' Ellen said. </p><p>'So what?' Jamie let the paperwork at the side. </p><p>'Ye havena slept at yer flat past night.' Ellen smiled, almost triumphantly.</p><p>'Och, mam, it didna happen anythin' ye think it happened.' Jamie rolled his eyes. ''Twas too late and Claire let me sleep on her sofa.'</p><p>'Oh, well, the process of gettin' ye two back together had to start somewhere.' Jamie laughed and was going to answer Ellen when Dougal came out of his office and shouted at him.</p><p>'Jamie, come here! Now!'</p><p>Jamie stood up from his table and left Ellen there to walk to Dougal's office. He throw a file to him. 'Another robbery on a supermarket. A witness saw a las wearing a leather jacket with a red eagle on it. I told ye to brin' the Beauchamp lad to the station, but no, ye have to do it on yer own way.'</p><p>Jamie sighed and read the file. 'It wasna Teddy, I am sure of it.' Jamie said to Dougal. </p><p>'How can ye be so sure?' Dougal asked.</p><p>'Because I was at his sister's flat past night. And he was there with us.' </p><p>'What were ye doin' there so late at night?' Dougal shouted again. 'Please, tell me ye're not beddin' her again.'</p><p>'I was takin' care of my daughter while Claire was busy, coverin' someone who called sick.' Jamie explained.</p><p>'Yer daughter? Since when ye have a daughter?'</p><p>'Claire was with child when we broke up. I just found out about the lass when ye sent me to talk with Teddy few weeks ago.'</p><p>'Ye're even dumber I thought ye were. What a coincidence that when the lad is gettin' on his old ways, his sister has a bairn to get ye on her lap again. Who kens who's the real father of the bastard that whore is tryin' to pass as yers.' Jamie didn't answer, but left the office on a hurry, telling Ellen what Dougal had said to him about Claire and Faith before take his jacket and left the station for the hospital. </p><p>'Can I come in?' Ellen went to the office.</p><p>'Ellen, what the hell are ye doin' here?' Dougal said, surprised to see his sister down from Scotland.</p><p>'I came to pass few days with Jamie.'</p><p>'Try to put some common sense on him,' Dougal commented, 'yer dumb lad needs it.'</p><p>'Look, Jamie might have thought on tell ye this, but as his boss, he might think he owes ye some loyalty.' Ellen said, quite calmly. 'But I'm no' bound to any vows and I'm free to do it. Speak again about my granddaughter and her mother like that, and I'm takin' ye outside yer cave, bend ye on my knees and belt yer arse in front of all yer men.'</p><p>'Ellen...'</p><p>'Dinna try to twist yer words, Dougal.' Ellen kept going. 'I ken perfectly that yer aim is more about get an arrest and win another flashy medal than to spend some energy in actually resolve the case. Ye rushed Jamie five years ago and destroyed the lad's life, and ye're tryin' to do it again.'</p><p>'All the evidence pointed at him, Ellen. Ye're a teacher and a farmer's wife, ye dinna understand how this work gets done.'</p><p>'Ye're no' the only one who read Da's files when he wasna lookin' Dougal. Life called me to teachin' and farmin', but I ken how this work is done too.'</p><p> </p><p>Jamie reached the hospital and took Claire to her office. 'Jamie, what's happening?'</p><p>'There has been another robbery.' Jamie said.</p><p>'No, no, it wasn't Teddy...' She had tears on her eyes.</p><p>Jamie stopped Claire by putting his hands on her shoulders. 'I ken, Claire. I was there with ye two. I ken it wasna him. But Dougal roared at me about him, because someone saw a lad on a jacket with a red eagle runnin' from the scene.'</p><p>'That's not possible. That damn jacket, I threw it after Teddy was sentenced.' Claire told Jamie. </p><p>'I need to ask ye and Teddy somethin'.  Is there someone he ever had a grudge with? Ye ken, someone who wants revenge from Teddy from somethin' in the past.'</p><p>'You know Teddy, he's a good boy.'</p><p>'Claire, please, try to remember. Anythin', whatever small ye might think it is, it can be a clue.'</p><p>'Teddy and one of his friends, Alex, they had once a fight because they liked the same girl, Mary.' Claire went to her desk for a tissue to clean her eyes. 'Mary chose Alex and Teddy and him, well, they did go physical, but they made up things after. But it can't be him...'</p><p>'Why not?'</p><p>'He's dead, he overdosed just months before the first robbery.'</p><p>Jamie went back to Claire and took her hands on his. 'I want ye out of the way. If there is someone tryin' to frame Teddy, I dinna want any of ye to be here until I've caught him.'</p><p>'I can't leave. We're down on staff and I don't have holidays left.'</p><p>'Then Teddy and Faith. They can go to Lallybroch, they'll be safe in there.'</p><p> </p><p>'I'm not going anywhere.' Teddy said that night as Jamie told him the plan. 'If anyone wants to fight me, I'm ready for it.'</p><p>'Teddy, please.' Jamie said to him. ''Tis for yer own good. I want ye as far as 'tis possible of any other robberies that might happen.'</p><p>Couple of days later, Jamie and Claire went to drop Ellen, Faith and Teddy at the station, where a train was due to take them to Inverness and then to Lallybroch. 'When are you coming to see the horses, Mama?'</p><p>'Soon, I just can't left the hospital.' Claire kissed the little girl's cheek.</p><p>'Dinna fash, ye'll be havin' so much fun with yer cousins, ye arena goin' to miss us at all.' Jamie kneeled to talk with Faith.</p><p>'Tell me anything you discover, Jamie.' Teddy asked. 'Please, I want to know.'</p><p>'Aye, I'll keep ye informed.' Jamie said, first shaking the hand and then hugging Teddy, before Claire did the same.</p><p>'Take care of them, Ellen.' Claire said. </p><p>'I will.' Ellen said, just before help Faith into the train and step on it herself, followed by Teddy. 'We'll see ye soon.'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The queue to punch Dougal on the gut starts here----&gt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was time to act, Jamie knew, and catch the real culprit of the robberies, the ones happening at the moment, and the one, five years on the past, Teddy had been accused of. Claire was helping him, telling neighbours about how Teddy was depressed after loose his job and he was staying at home all day long. She didn't like the idea of lying people about her brother, but Jamie was right that if the criminal thought Teddy was alone at home without an alibi readily available, he might act again and this time, leave some kind of trace to help arrest him. </p><p>Claire left his job an evening to find Jamie waiting for her at the hospital entrance, with some flowers. He came to her and kissed her, giving her the posy and quickly taking Claire with him to his car, giving Claire barely any time to say goodnight to her colleagues. 'Sorry about that, Claire. 'Twas just a wee play, ye ken, if anyone is watchin'.' He said, quickly leaving the parking and driving on the opposite direction from Claire's flat. </p><p>'Where are we going?' Claire asked.</p><p>'My place.' Jamie was quick answering Claire. 'To pretend Teddy is at home alone tonight. Dinna fash, I got the other room ready for ye.'</p><p>'It feels so wrong, you know, to be alone at home. To talk about Teddy like he's...' </p><p>Jamie touched Claire's shoulder during a stop. ''T won't be long, I promise, I'm putting every inch of me in catch that bastard.'</p><p>'I hope you're right.' Claire said.</p><p> </p><p>'This place looks really different.' Claire said, almost tripping on a couple of boxes placed close to the door. </p><p>'Och, be careful with that.' Jamie helped Claire to keep her balance, grabbing her by her waist. </p><p>'What is this? Are you moving?' Claire asked.</p><p>'No, I'm no' movin'.' Jamie explained, leaving his and Claire's coats on the rack. ''Tis the last of my ex's stuff, she hasna come for it yet.' </p><p>'You had a live-in girlfriend?' </p><p>'Aye, she left few weeks ago.' Jamie explained. 'She was feelin' our relationship wasna goin' anywhere.' </p><p>'I'm sorry to hear that, Jamie, You're a good man.' Claire touched Jamie's cheek, making him smile.</p><p>'Fancy a wee coffee, or tea?'</p><p>'Why not?' They walked to the kitchen where Jamie put a kettle to boil and quickly got two cups and some milk and sugar ready. 'And ye? Anyone on yer life since we...?'</p><p>'No, no one. I had a couple of doctors to...you know, ask me, but they always stepped back when they knew about Faith.'</p><p>'I should feel relieved about that I suppose.' Jamie laughed while passing Claire the teapot. 'There wasna any man around my daughter.'</p><p> </p><p>Claire got comfy on the living room while Jamie got dinner ready. She first looked for something to watch on the TV, but nothing really called her attention and soon she started just checking around the room. She smiled at see a book about historical swords she had given Jamie for Christmas still on the shelf. She took it on her hands, remembering the day she gave it to him and gasped when she found another thing behind it, a red velvety ring box. She took the box, leaving the book back on its place and opened it, a beautiful ring inside it. </p><p>'A Dhia.' She heard Jamie saying, finding him back on the living room with some plates and glasses for dinner.</p><p>'Your ex told you she didn't feel like your relationship was going well and left you just when you were going to propose?' Claire asked. </p><p>'That wee ring wasna for her, Claire, 'twas for ye.' Jamie confessed, Claire freezing as he talked. He walked to her and took the box from her hands, leaving it back on the shelf. 'I bought it soon before we broke up.'</p><p>'You were going to propose to me?' Claire asked.</p><p>'Aye, on our first date anniversary.' Jamie said. 'Geneva, my ex, she found it at the bottom of a drawer and left it there for a couple of months thinkin' it was for her, when I didna propose, she confront me about it, tellin' me she had also found some old photos I kept of ye at my desk on the station. Ye ken, askin' me if I really loved her or I was still in love with ye.'</p><p>'And what did you answer?' Claire said to him. </p><p>'She moved out, didna she?' Claire felt a knot on her stomach as Jamie kept talking. 'My Da told me once that the day I met the One I would ken, and I did, the same instant I got my eyes on ye. I tried very hard to forget ye and love Geneva, but...I never could, because there never will be anyone but ye.' Claire kissed him, as she then recognised, she wanted to do since the moment Jamie had come back to her life. 'Claire...mo Sorcha.' </p><p>'Please, Jamie...' She kissed him again, and Jamie swept her up her feet and then to the bedroom. 'I need you Jamie, I need you now.' </p><p>'I've dreamt of this so many times.' Jamie said as he opened her blouse and trailed kisses on her throat and breasts. 'Of havin' ye back on my bed, to give you pkleasure and take mine from ye.'</p><p>'Jamie.' Claire moaned. 'Do it know, and don't be careful.' Claire said, seeing the hunger on Jamie's eyes while he finished getting her naked and took his own clothes off. Jamie put her hands at each side of her head, firmly held by his, before thrust into her quick and hard.</p><p>'Don't stop now.' Claire shouted, putting her legs around Jamie's body and arching her body to get as much friction as she could. Jamie let go one of his hands and slid it between their bodies to reach Claire's little nub, she soon climaxing under him, reaching his own soon after. </p><p>'Claire, are ye OK?' Jamie said, once the stupor stopped, and noticed her, crying, her back turn to him. 'I'm sorry, there's nothin' to regret, we just...'</p><p>Claire turn back to look at Jamie. 'I don't regret this, Jamie. I love you too, I never stopped loving you either. But we have lost so much time...as a couple, as a family...'</p><p>'Come here.' Jamie held her close, kissing her hair and talking sweet words in Gaelic. 'It's the two of us now, and there isna anythin' that can tear us apart again.' Claire calmed, smiled and kissed him, her hand going down her body to get him ready for her once more. 'Och, maybe a wee later. I abandoned the chicken for dinner on the oven.' Claire laughed as Jamie went to get the clothes back, making a joke about his arse. They went back to bed almost as soon dinner was over, rediscovering each other's bodies until the small hours. </p><p>Jamie switched off the alarm as soon as it started ringing. He didn't want to start the day yet, not when Claire was sleeping peacefully back on his arms. He enjoyed the sight of her ivory-like skin illuminated by the Sun shining through the window. He started kissing her body, making his down until he sealed his mouth down her most private parts. Claire was awakened by the feeling of Jamie's tongue and fingers inside her, screaming with pleasure. 'I missed so much your taste and yer wee sounds.' He kissed her, her stae still on his mouth. 'Tha gaol agam ort, mo ghraidh.'</p><p>'I love you too.' She said, rolling on top of him, eager to return the favour when the phone started to ring. Jamie sat on the bed's edge to take the call. </p><p>'Aye, i'll be there, just give an hour.' Claire listened Jamie saying. 'Dinna worry for Dougal, I'll take him on my own way.'</p><p>'Everything OK?' Claire asked.</p><p>'Another robbery.' Jamie said, before sighing deeply. 'The bastard beat the manager to death this time, and Dougal wants me on the scene as quick as I can.'</p><p>'Oh God.'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>